


Destiny Has Its Own Agenda

by hosiessagelyn



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hosie, Jasie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosiessagelyn/pseuds/hosiessagelyn
Summary: When it is prophesied that Hope Mikaelson ( daughter of Hayley Marshall and Klaus Mikaelson) will die on midnight of her worst enemies' 16th birthday sparking a chain of events that will lead to the instinction of vampire and werewolves, she has to work with Josie and Lizzie saltzman to save the supernatural world and herself. And if she happens to find her soulmate on the way then so be it.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Jade & Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Destiny Has Its Own Agenda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To all my mutuals in the legacies fandom!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+all+my+mutuals+in+the+legacies+fandom%21).



> Hey guys!! This is my first real attempt at writing an AU so please don't judge too harshly lol. This first chapter is really just an introduction to Josie (and is from her point of view) so it might come along a little slow but bare with me.  
> Anyways i really hope you all enjoy because im really looking foward to creating this story!

“HOPE!” I yell barely able to move. Every bone in my body aches and I can feel my brain quite literally throbbing against my skull. But I have to keep moving. I have to find Hope Mikaelson and tell her that I love her. That i’m sorry for everything and that she’s the only person in this world that i have ever loved and ever will love. She needs to know.

And just like that I hear my name. It’s faint and barely audible but I swear I hear it. “Josie?” they say again. The voice sounds like it’s 100 yards away and whispering directly into my ear all at the same time. Unable to identify where the words are coming from, I yell out again “HOPE! I’m coming for you. I’m right here!” this time i get a quicker reply “Jo, I’m scared.” She says. Then everything goes black. 

~~~~~~

For as long as I can remember my family has hated the Mikaelsons. Every last one of them. But If i’m being honest I could never really bring myself to hate them. Mostly Hope to be specific. I could never bring myself to hate Hope.

I remember when Lizzie and I were young and we used to play with Hope back when my mom and Klaus Mikaelson were a thing, but we aren’t supposed to talk about that, or anything else Mikaelson related really. Sometimes I find myself missing Hope. Even though we are in highschool now and haven’t really talked to each other since we were 6 (other than when we were arguing over something I probably didn’t even wanna argue over of course).

But I still find myself missing her and how much fun the three of us used to have, I even think about reaching out. But then I realise how selfish that would be of me. Especially after everythings that's happened between our families, and especially after how my father treated her. So I push the forbidden thoughts to the back of my mind and I don't even dare bring it up to anyone, not even Lizzie. Who am I kidding? Least of all Lizzie. She hates the Mikaelsons just as much as my parents, and just as much as they hate us.

I go to sleep with her on my mind. I don’t know why she still visits my thoughts so often but i ‘d really like it if she stopped. Maybe then I can actually hate her like I'm supposed to.

Or not. 

~~~~~~

Today starts our first day back at school and I haven't seen my girlfriend all summer because Lizzie and I were with our father at his new house in philadelphia. 

Last year he moved so that he can finally have a normal life away from "supernaturals and the drama and heartache that comes with them" he said. To be frank Salvatore Boarding School has been thriving since mom took over. The locals no longer think we are pretentious, troubled rich kids who suck at football, but just regular troubled rich kids. Also, all the different species of supernatural get along so much better. I miss dad but I know he wasn’t happy and neither was mom.

After brushing my teeth and doing my morning routine I walk back to my dorm where I see my sister meditating. “Well good morning twin!” she practically yells while getting up to hug me. awfully tight i must add. “I had the most amazing dream last night! and i actually think this is gonna be our greatest year yet” she continues. “oh yeah? what makes you think that” i ask “Well...me and MG have been texting all summer. and I come to the conclusion that I deserve to be with someone who will treat me the way I should be treated Jo! So no more Sebastions and no more guys who call me crazy and make me feel like shit.” She sounds so happy and so sure of herself for the first time… ever really, and i couldn’t be more proud. “I’m really happy for you sis! and I love you so much” I say pulling her into our second hug of the morning. 

“Speaking of cuties who, not so secretly, crush on you for forever until you finally come to your senses and give them a chance… Hi jade” Lizzie says turning me to face the entrance to our room. “Good morning lizz you look hot today” lizzie smiles and walks towards the door not forgetting to hug jade before leaving. “It's good to see you whigham i actually missed you” she says walking towards the direction of the dining hall.

“Never let me go 2 months without kissing you ever again Josette Saltzman” Jade says really breathy before pulling me into a deep and long kiss. I truly did miss her. I missed the smell of her berries and vanilla scented shampoo which left her hair extremely soft and always smelling good. I missed the way she looks at me and holds me like she can’t get enough. She never fails to make me feel safe and special. like i'm the only girl who she ever looked at, the only girl she’s ever held. I missed her calling me Jose. no one else calls me Jose but Jade. 

“How did I ever survive 2 whole months without you Jade?” I say when we finally let ourselves catch a breath of air. “I have no idea Jose! Are you sure you did survive? Let’s check” Jade says pinching my shoulder. “OUCH!” I yelp. “Yup. You survived” “you're funny Whigham, very funny” “I am aren’t i” she says, picking me up by my legs and pushing them open with her body allowing me to wrap them around her waist as she lands on top of me and we fall onto the bed. 

“I love you Jose” she whispers, staring at me so deeply I swear she can see straight into my soul. But I just look back at her. It's been 4 months and I still haven’t said ” I love you” to my girlfriend. What is wrong with me?

~~~~~~

During our ‘back to school’ assembly my mom, the new headmaster of the salvatore boarding school, announces this year’s homecoming festivities. But my twin and I are too busy being distracted by our, too good to be true, significant others to hear the reason why the entire student body from 9th to 12th grade just simultaneously gasped in disbelief. or was it disgust? i don’t know Jade is playing with my ears and i can’t focus.

After we are sent to lunch I ask Lizzie, MG and Jade if they heard literally anything my mother said at the assembly but they all just shook their heads to say no. A few seconds later Alyssa Chang and Kaleb Hawkins walks up to our lunch table. Alyssa is so upset that half the food on her plate falls on the table when she slams it down. 

”I can’t believe your mother Saltzmans” she exclaims “ If all activities for homecoming are mandatory how am I gonna throw my anti homecoming parties at the same time?!” “ also why is SBS having financial problems? We are doing more than great with your mother in charge” Kaleb adds, shocking us four lovebirds who did not hear so much as a word my mom said during the assembly.

“Wait, financial problems? that can’t be right” I say in confusion. “Kaleb. Alyssa. What were my mother’s exact words?” Lizzie asks “Were you four not there or something?”She wonders out loud “I mean… something like that” MG chuckles, earning a small outburst of laughter from Jade and Lizzie. “Alyssa! What did she say?!” I yell, gaining a couple looks from kids at other tables around the dining hall.

“Alright Josie, don’t get your space buns in a twist! She said, verbatim— 

“Good Morning Students and welcome back to another year at The Salvatore Boarding School! To get right into it let me just say that I know you guys have all connected well with Dr.Saltzman as headmaster but sadly he has decided to step back and settle down in philadelphia. He will be greatly missed but that just means that I am the new official headmaster and boy do I have so much expectations for this new journey that we are going on together. First order of business… Homecoming. Every student is required to participate in all homecoming festivities and this year your families are encouraged to join in on the fun. Due to some extreme changes that will affect every student and staff member here at SBS the funds we raise during Homecoming weekend are needed more than ever. But do not worry, i assure you everything will be fine and this school year will be a great one. We have more to talk about but for I'll let you all enjoy the rest of your first day back at school!” 

(Okay no Alyssa didn’t recite my mother's entre assembly speech but that is what was said) 

“What changes could possibly be so drastic that homecoming had to be made mandatory?” Jade asks rhetorically knowing that Kaleb and Alyssa won’t have any answers for us. So Lizzie and I leave the dining hall to go and find the only person who can answer our questions.

~~~~~~

When we get to our Mother’s new office she is on the phone and my sister and I are able to hear a little bit of her conversation before she notices we are at the door.  
“I promise we will raise enough money this weekend Hayley, I won’t let all those kids get lost. They deserve a safe place to grow and learn and I owe it to you to do the right thing this time around” We don’t hear the person on the other end of the line’s response but my mother hangs up shortly after and damn there falls off her office desk when she turns around and notices us standing right outside the door.

“How long were you girls there” She asks nervously before jumping to the conclusion that we have any idea what is going on. “Not much really.” I answer back “But was that Hayley Marshall you were just on the phone with mom?” “Umm yeah. Yeah it was” She says truthfully. “Mom what’s going on? What aren’t you telling us? Why do we need to make homecoming mandatory and why are you talking to a friggin Mikaelson?!” Lizzie yells, raising her voice in frustration after each question. “Girls, i will tell you everything. But what i say right now can NOT leave this room until i announce it at friday’s assembly. That means you can not even go and tell MG or Jade okay?” 

The both of us shake our heads in agreement and mom closes the door behind us when we sit down, bracing ourselves for the news.

“The Mikaelson Academy has fallen victim to arson and is too damaged to be repaired in time for it’s students to attend school this year. So Hayley Marshall and I have decided to merge the two schools so that the supernatural kids of the academy have a safe place to continue their academics for the upcoming school year” She explains to us. “So… what questions do you have for me?”


End file.
